Yu-Gi-Oh! Quest for the 20 Guardians Part 1
by TheWaterIsCold
Summary: Meet Larkin Scarborough. He's a handsome, and if I do say so myself, "cheap" duelist that participates in the upcoming tournament. Others do the same, and he meets new friends and enemies along the way. But there is an unknown evil that invites itself and wreaks havoc. Can this new friendship come together and stop this evil or will they be overpowered by this 'new evil's' tactics?


**Hey guys! This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction story. If you're into Yu-Gi-oh, feel free to read along and let me know what you think. If you're not into Yu-Gi-Oh, then read along anyway! Reviews, criticism, and ideas are always welcome! I know script format is banned, personally I don't care. It's a dumb rule and people should be able to write their OWN stories how THEY want to. But anyway, Enjoy!**

Outside of a huge stadium, hundreds of people were in line to get into the tournament that was happening in an hour. It was 7:00 A.M. There were security guards outside checking hundreds of people's tickets and scanning them. There was a lot of commotion and anticipation.

**Security Guard #1**: Okay, you can enter! Go right ahead!

**Security Guard #2**: One at a time, people! One at a time! The tournament doesn't start for another hour!

Elsewhere, in a local diner, a young duelist sat. He wore a grey hat, and had black hair. His grey hoodie had writing and cool designs on it. He also wore black pants and grey, black and white shoes. On the table next to him, was his duel pad with his Deck inside and a pair of sunglasses. His eyes were black and made almost every girl fall in love with him instantly. He sat at a table all by his lonesome and drank coffee to pump himself up for the first duel of the tournament, in which he was participating in. There was nothing on TV, except for the same commercial that played over and over again, advertising the duel tournament and encouraging people to buy tickets and participate. This duelists' name was Larkin Scarborough.

A waitress that had hazelnut hair and eyes came over to Larkin's table. She wore a black apron with a white shirt, black Capri's, and black shoes. She seemed to be blushing and a little giggly as she walked over to his table. Her name was Angel.

**Angel**: Hello, mister. Um…can I get you anything else?

Two other waitresses stood by and watched. One with her arms folded, and the other with her hands on her hips. They both looked very angry.

**Waitress #1**: Look at her over there talking to that total hottie! I should be the one over there! Not her!

**Waitress #2**: Lucky for her! I'm stuck cleaning the floors in the back!

These two girls were both clearly jealous.

**Larkin**: No, thank you. I'll just take the bill.

Angel then handed Larkin his bill and she walked away. He took a look at it and he was surprised at how much money he spent.

**Larkin**: *thinking: 50 dollars for coffee?*

Just then, Larkin's friend came in and sat down with him. His hair was short, black and well kept together. His eyes were black and he wore nerdy glasses and had braces. His attire consisted of a red and white short-sleeved plaid shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes. His name was Simon.

**Larkin**: Simon, you're just in time!

**Simon**: Just in time for what?

**Larkin**: I got a duel to get to! Smell ya later!

**Simon**: But I just got here.

Larkin grabbed his belongings and shook Simon's hand.

**Larkin**: Wish me luck!

He then power walked off and left Simon at the table all by himself. The hand Larkin used to shake Simon's hand contained the bill. Simon looked at the bill and his eyes opened wide.

**Simon**: 50 dollars?! For coffee? *sighs* Who in their right mind spends 50 dollars on coffee? Ugh! I hate when he does this!

Larkin walked and made his way to the duel stadium. There were still a ton of people trying to get in with their tickets. Because Larkin was participating in a duel that day, he got exclusive access and was able to bogard his way through everyone and go straight in. He then went into the main part of the stadium which was inside and saw the giant arena. He also noticed everyone talking and others trying to find seats. The countless number of people made him a little nervous.

**Larkin**: *thinking: There sure are a lot of people here!*

He then pulled out his Deck and looked over it one final time to make sure everything looked good.

**Larkin**: *thinking: Looks good!*

**Voice**: Well, if it isn't my opponent!

Larkin turned his head to see who was talking. He saw a big muscular guy wearing a red headband, a gold chain, a white tank top, green and black cargo pants, and black boots. He had a big grin on his face. He didn't have to say anything. His douchebag face was enough to annoy anyone. This guy's name was Drexel.

**Drexel**: You're Larkin, huh? Well, don't expect to get lucky and pull off a win against me! Cause that's not gonna happen! So, why don't you just forfeit the match now and save yourself the embarrassment of losing in front of thousands of people?!

**Larkin**: *thinking: Is this guy serious?* Really? You're trash talking already? Save it for the duel, would you? You're just making yourself look like an ass!

**Drexel**: Rghh! I'll see you in the ring, punk!

Drexel then left and tried to find a seat close to the arena. Larkin shook his head.

**Larkin**: I can't stand people like that.

The MC took the microphone and started speaking to the audience.

**MC**: Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for today's match up to begin?

The roar of the crowd could be heard even from outside and it was nearly deafening. The crowd roared with anticipation as they waited for the two opposing duelists' to come to the stage.

**MC**: Introducing first, from Dayton, Ohio, USA. He's the King Of Space, the Ruler of the 'Seven Galaxies', the Galactic God himself! Give it up for LARKIN SCARBOROUGH!

There were several jumbo screens inside the stadium and one showed a close up of Larkin making his way to the arena, still nervous as everyone cheered for him.

**Larkin**: *thinking: Okay, I can do this!*

He made his way up the stairs and stood on one side of the arena and inserted his Deck in the slot on his duel pad and it showed some simulations.

**MC**: And introducing his opponent, from Vinh, Vietnam. He's the Mechanized Combatant, the Tyrant of Machines, you just can't keep him down! Give a warm welcome to DREXEL REESE!

Drexel got up from his seat and made his way to the opposite side of the arena. Larkin was clearly the underdog here. It seemed as though more people were cheering for Drexel than Larkin. This was because they weren't familiar with Larkin's dueling, strategies or his Deck. Drexel placed his Deck in the Deck slot and turned on his duel gazer for the augmented reality. Larkin put on his sunglasses and it turns out they weren't just any regular pair of sunglasses. They were designed like a duel gazer, so they had a dual purpose.

Back at the diner, everyone, including the employees were watching the duel on the TV.

**MC**: Duelists', begin!

**Both**: Let's duel!

**Drexel**: I'll start this duel off! I draw and summon _EON Soldier #1 _(LV 4, ATK:1700/DEF:1100) in attack mode!

A half human, half robot appeared on the field. It wore camouflage attire, dark boots, and had black hair. It had one robotic red eye and in its hands, was an assault rifle.

**Drexel**: I'll now place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Larkin**: It's on me now! I draw! *draws* I summon to the field _Galaxy Warrior - Shaw _(LV 4, ATK:1900/DEF:1500) in attack mode!

There was a shooting star that could be seen in the sky. It crashed and landed on the field. Once its light died down, a warrior clad in blue mystical armor appeared. His hair was blue, and so were his eyes. His weapon of choice was a single-edged sword with a blue handle.

**Larkin**: Time for me to attack! Destroy his EON Soldier #1!

The warrior wearing the blue armor reacted to Larkin's command and flew towards the robotic man and sliced him in half. Drexel lost 200 Life Points from the attack.

Drexel's LP:3800

**Larkin**: There's more! When my Galaxy Warrior - Shaw destroys one of your monsters by battle, I can summon another "Galaxy Warrior" from my Deck that's Level four or below! I summon _Galaxy Warrior - Faulkner_ (LV 4, ATK:1800/DEF:1200) in attack mode!

Another shooting star in the sky could be seen. It crashed and landed on the field beside Shaw. Once its light died down, a new warrior rose up on his feet. He was clad in red mystical armor, his hair and his eyes were red and his weapon was a sword with a red handle.

**Larkin**: He'll attack you now! Attack his Life Points directly!"

Faulkner reacted to Larkin's command and flew towards Drexel and slashed him across his chest. Drexel lost 1800 Life Points.

Drexel's LP:2000

**Drexel**: You're gonna pay for that!

**Larkin**: Sure I am! I activate the effect of Galaxy Warrior - Faulkner! Once per turn, I can draw a card for every face-up "Galaxy Warrior" monster I control! So, I'll draw two cards now! I'll place one face-down and end my turn!

**Drexel**: My turn! I draw and I'll summon EON Soldier #1 from my Graveyard!

The robotic man appeared in a flash of light ready for combat.

**Drexel**: You see, if EON Soldier #1 is in my Graveyard during my Standby Phase, I can summon it back to the field! That's not all! Next, I'll summon _EON Soldier #4_ (LV 4, ATK:1600/DEF:1200) in attack mode!

Another robotic man appeared on the field next to the one already in play. This one had the same attire, but there were some differences. #4 had a shaved head and a robotic blue eye. In its hands was a sniper rifle.

**Drexel**: And when EON Soldier #4 is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon an "EON Soldier" from my hand! I choose _EON Soldier #7_ (LV 4, ATK:1400/DEF:1700)!

A third robotic man appeared in a flash of light. He wore camouflage pants, and a white tank top. His boots were black and so was his hair. One of his eyes was mechanical and it was green. In his hands were dual pistols.

**Larkin**: *thinking: Hmm. Three Level four monsters? He's preparing something.*

**Drexel**: I'll overlay my three EON Soldiers for an Xyz Summon!

The three robotic men turned into streams of blue, green and red and were sucked into a vortex. An explosion ensued and out came a much taller robotic warrior. His hair was black. He wore the usual attire but he also wore battle armor. In his hands was a powerful laser with laser sighting to aim down his targets. On his back were two other two-handed weapons. He was also armed with three grenades strapped around his waist. Both of his eyes were red and mechanical. Three blue orbs of light were floating around him.

**Larkin**: What is that?

**Drexel**: This is my best monster yet-_EON Soldier - Overlord_ (Rank 4, ATK:2800/DEF:2300)! But before I do anything, I'm gonna take care of some effects! First, since my EON Soldier #1 was used to Xyz Summon an "EON Soldier", it's attack points increase by 1000!

EON Soldier - Overlord's ATK:2800+1000=3800

**Drexel**: Next, since my EON Soldier #4 was used to Xyz Summon, I can add an "EON Soldier" to my hand from my Deck!

Drexel takes out his Deck and searches through it. His finds the desired card and places it in his hand. He puts his Deck back and it automatically shuffles.

**Drexel**: I chose _EON Soldier #5_! Last but no least, since EON Soldier #7 was used, I gain 1000 Life Points!

Drexel's LP:2000+1000=3000

**Drexel**: There's more! If I detach an Xyz Material from EON Soldier - Overlord, I can destroy a monster you control! But, if I detach an Xyz Material and discard a card from my hand, I can wipe out all your monsters! And you know what? I think I'll do just that! Say _Bon Voyage _to your precious Galaxy Warriors!

Overlord took one of his surrounding Overlay Units and crushed it in his hand. He then pulled a pin on one of his grenades, and threw it towards the opposing monsters.

**Larkin**: I have a trap! Go _Galaxy Barrier_! If any "Galaxy Warrior" monsters on my field would be destroyed, this trap will protect them until the End Phase of this turn!

**Drexel**: Oh, no you don't! I have my own trap! I activate _EON Force_! Since I control a face-up EON Soldier, my trap will counter your card and destroy it!

The EON Force trap negated Galaxy Barrier and destroyed it. The tossed grenade then exploded and blew up the two helpless warriors.

**Drexel**: Your Life Points are wide open! Let's see how you like it! Attack him!

Overlord then aimed down Larkin with his laser and fired a powerful blast. A huge explosion ensued and the force knocked Larkin off his feet. The total amount of damage was 3800.

Larkin's LP:200

**Drexel**: Hahaha! One more attack and it's over for you loser! I end with a face down card!

**Larkin**: *thinking: I'm down to my last 200 Life Points. I need a miracle draw here or I'm gonna lose. I can't lose in the first round. Here goes something!* I draw! Sweet! I summon _Galaxy Warrior - Triddeus _(LV 4, ATK:2000/DEF:1500)!

A shooting star came crashing down on the field and caused a small explosion. When the light dimmed down, a warrior with green hair and eyes could be seen wearing green mystical armor and his weapon was a sword with a green handle.

**Larkin**: Thanks to his special ability, once a turn, I can Special Summon a "Galaxy Warrior" from my Graveyard! I summon Galaxy Warrior Faulkner!

A portal opened up in the ground and the red armored warrior returned.

**Larkin**: And I'll go for Faulkner's ability while I'm at it! For every "Galaxy Warrior" I control, I get to draw a card! *draws 2 cards* Then, I'll play the spell card _Galaxy Reborn_, which will let me Special Summon one Level four or below "Galaxy Warrior" to the field from my Graveyard! So, I get Shaw back now!

Another portal opened up in the ground and the warrior with the blue mystical armor emerged.

**Larkin**: Since I now have these three here, I'll overlay them and Xyz Summon!

The warriors turned into streams of blue, green and red and were sucked into a rift in the sky. There was a brief explosion that made everyone shield their eyes. After a few moments, everyone was able to uncover their eyes and they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

**Drexel**: What the heck did you just summon?!

Everyone was looking at what they thought was a humungous grey star hovering over the duel stadium and casting a huge shadow. However, it was a planet.

**Drexel**: What the-?

**Larkin**: Meet my _Galactic Warrior - Mercury _(Rank 4, ATK:2500/DEF:2500)!

After Larkin's introduction, a gigantic warrior that was twice the size of EON Soldier - Overlord shot out the top of the planet and landed on his feet. The warrior had on powerful grey armor that looked like it could withstand anything around his chest, legs and shoulders. He wore a helmet that covered all but his face. The new warrior had two curved swords that looked like they could cut through anything. A powerful red aura surrounded him and so did three red orbs.

Drexel laughed at Larkin's new monster that he just summoned.

**Drexel**: Hahaha! I'll admit you had me worried for a second there! Your monster is still no match for mine!

**Larkin**: *smirks* Are you sure about that?

**Drexel**: Huh? What are you talking about?

Mercury let out a battle cry as his aura grew stronger and his attack points rose.

Galactic Warrior - Mercury's ATK:2500+1500

Drexel was completely baffled by what he just saw.

**Drexel**: How did your monster get stronger than mine?! It doesn't make any sense!

**Larkin**: Galactic Warrior - Mercury's true strength lies in his Overlay Units! I can use any number of Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon him, and for every one that's attached to him, he gains 500 attack points!

**Drexel**: Rgghh!

**Larkin**: This last attack should do it! Attack now, my warrior!

The grey armored warrior positioned himself in a battle stance, and he flew towards EON Soldier - Overlord with lightning speed and was ready to slice him in half.

**Drexel**: Go _Explosive C4_! When you attack me, my trap will activate and destroy your monster and inflict 1000 points of damage to your Life Points! Game over!

Out of the trap card image was a bomb vest that was about to strap itself onto Mercury's torso and self destruct. Mercury simply slashed at it and the C4 exploded. Drexel thought for sure the explosion destroyed him, but to his dismay, Mercury leapt from the smoke, unfazed. Again, Drexel was baffled by what happened.

**Larkin**: *smirks* Sorry, but my opponent's traps don't work against Galactic Warrior - Mercury!

Mercury sliced the warrior in half and inflicted 200 points of damage to Drexel.

Drexel's LP:2800

**Drexel**: This isn't over! I can still come back from this and beat you!

**Larkin**: I don't think so! See, when Mercury destroys one of your monsters by battle, I can detach an Xyz Material and inflict damage to your Life Points equal to your monster's attack power! That's 2800!

One of the orbs surrounding Galactic Warrior - Mercury was absorbed into this body and he glowed with a raging aura. He then used his blades and slashed Drexel across his chest and knocked him down onto the ground.

**Drexel**: Aaagghhh!

Drexel's LP:2800-2800=0

Larkin's LP:200

**MC**: Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winner! Advancing on will be LARKIN SCARBOROUGH!

Larkin smiled and started looking around the entire stadium as he heard the roars and cheers of the audience. Others whistled as they rooted for his win.

Standing in the hallway of the stadium was another duelist. It was a male with a duel pad and deck on his arm and blonde hair that was in a ponytail. His attire consisted of a navy blue jacket and pants, a black undershirt and brown shoes. He had baby blue eyes, but his face had a look of upset painted on it. He simply scoffed at Larkin's victory and he walked off.

After his win, Larkin decided to go celebrate by going to the diner. He had gotten a few compliments and gave out a few autographs by some kids that were looking to get into dueling.

**Kid #1**: Thank you so much, mister!

**Kid #2**: Thank you and good luck in the next match!

All Larkin could do was smile.

**Larkin**: Thank you.

As soon as the kids left, the waitress, Angel came up to him, blushing, and decided to talk to him.

**Angel**: Um, hey…

**Larkin**: Yeah, what's up?

**Angel**: Uh, I…I just wanted to say congratulations on your win! I saw the whole thing!

Larkin's friendly smile made her blush and bashful even more. She nervously gulped.

**Angel**: Uhh…um…is there anything else I can get you?

**Larkin**: No, thanks. That's it for me.

**Angel**: Okay, here's your bill.

She then gave Larkin his bill and walked away still blushing. Larkin took a look at the bill and his eyes shot open. There was a list of everything he ordered and the sum of it all was 150 dollars.

**Larkin**: *thinking: 150 dollars?! Yikes! There is _no_ way I'm paying for this!*

Just then, Simon came into the same diner Larkin was in and tried to shake his hand.

**Simon**: Hey, man!

Larkin accepted Simon's handshake while power walking out of the diner at the same time.

**Simon**: Huh, what's this?

Simon looked in his hand and it was a piece of paper. He opened it and his eyes shot open.

**Simon**: 150 dollars?! Hey, what the-?!

**Larkin**: Thank you, friend!


End file.
